


Better The Angel You Know

by walkthroughhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester. All alone in yet another hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting on the bed of yet another dingy little motel room in yet another hick ass random town. They had caught a lead on a Demon terrorizing the streets of … where the hell were they? He didn't even know anymore, he had lost track about 5 towns back. Sam had been on a hunting rampage ever since his ass was hauled out of hell. He felt like he needed to find some retribution, to undo or erase some of the evil he had done whilst locked up in that cage with the Devil himself. So, here they were. Fucking yay. They’d been hitting town after town, killing demon after fucking demon but the truth was; Dean was tired. He was downright exhausted. All he wanted was one good night’s sleep. But he remembered what it felt like when he was pulled out. Remembered everything he’d done. So he kept his mouth shut. No way he’d complain to Sammy’s face about it. Nope, he couldn't blame his brother for being the way he was or for wanting this… not even a little bit. He’d done the same thing when he was pulled out, after all.

“Hey man, can we pack it in a little early tonight? The demon will still be killin’ people tomorrow! I promise. We can even wake up early,” he asked gruffly as he rolled over on the bed. It was so stiff under him and he could feel every spring, hear every creak as he moved. He hated it. Dean kicked his shoes off, the thunk of them hitting the floor was followed by Sammy’s exhausted voice. “You can.. But I think I might head down to the library, do a little more research. I’ll be back in the morning.” His brother said in response; and with that, his giant frame rose from the rickety dining table, the steel chair making a sad noise as it scraped back against the linoleum. He picked up his laptop and slung his bag over his shoulder before disappearing into the night. The heavy wooden door clicking shut behind him. 

Dean watched Sammy leave, feeling his heart leave with his brother. It broke more and more every day, just as Sam slipped that little bit further away. Dean was losing him and he had no fucking clue what to do about it. For the first time in his life, he didn't know how to save his brother, how to stop him from going over the edge. How to pull him back from the depths of a hell only he could confine himself too. Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. He wondered if this was how Sammy felt when Dean came back.. Probably was. With a grunt he pulled himself off the bed and padded over to the little en-suite the brothers were currently sharing. Pieces of his clothing fell to the floor as he went. He didn't bother shutting the bathroom door, he was the only one around. He hung up a towel on the hook next to the shower, and stepped inside. Turning the water on to steaming hot, Dean winced as the heat singed his skin, the pain eliciting a low groan. It felt so damn good. He’d been dying for a hot shower all day. 

The water ran smoothly down his hard body as he worked the shampoo through his hair. Then the soap routine followed, letting the suds wash over him. He was paying extra attention to his severely neglected cock, causing the soap to lather up around it. It stirred to life as his palm trailed down the length of it. Dean moaned, his fingers squeezing the head. He made sure every inch of him was clean and shiny, before letting his attention go back to his now pulsing erection. He bit his lower lip as he let his hand close around it once more, sliding up and down the length. He couldn't remember the last time he did this, and clearly he needed it. Dean’s head fell back and his eyes closed as he let the pleasure roll over him and his moans escape his perfectly formed lips. 

Deans breathing got heavier, the muscles in his stomach tightened and rippled as he fisted his cock. His orgasm threatening to take over already. He didn't hold back this time, needing to feel the release. He let the orgasm slam into him and cried out as he came. Hot, thick ropes of cum spattered against the tiled walls as he jerked his cock faster, riding it out. His whole body was a mess, his nerve endings fried as he came down from his high, his breathing short and not coming fast enough. Licking his lower lip, moans still escaping him from the water hitting his sensitive head he rinsed the remainder of the cum off the wall and his own chiseled body, before finally turning off the shower. Dean stepped out, and was distracted by the search for a towel he could have sworn he’d left hanging beside the shower when he walked into something… no, someone. Hard and solid. “what the?” he jumped back in surprise to see Castiel standing there, silent and un-moving with a blush to his cheeks and a tent in his pants. “Cas?” he asked, his tone gravel as the reality of what he could have been witnessing hit Dean. “How…uh..” he stopped to clear his throat. “How long have you been standing there?” he asked, feeling a heat touch his cheeks that hand nothing to do with the shower he just had…


	2. Better The Human You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, being his usual, awkward self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a oneshot, that I wrote a year ago, but I logged back on and had so many messages asking me to continue this and turn it into a story so... here ya'll go. Chapter 2 of what I will now turn into a story. Hope you all like it! <3

Cas was a mess. Mentally, physically, spiritually… a mess in absolutely every sense of the word. He hadn’t caught a moment of peace all week, had been roaming the earth like a chicken without a head except he was an angel without an identity but that was the theme song to his life, wasn’t it? Especially lately; so many things had gone wrong over the past few months and he’d felt like his faith had been faltering. The only thing that had really kept him going lately were the Winchesters. Though, things for those boys had been tougher than things for Cas… which was saying something, especially since Sam had come back from his merry little trip to hell. Watching over them was the linchpin to Castiel’s sanity at the moment.  
Which was exactly why he was currently standing at the door to the brothers current motel room. Sam had just left and the angel hadn’t been able to check on Dean lately, and God only knew that hadn’t helped diminish his concern for the man at all. He poised his fist at the door, ready to tap his knuckles against the fading wood when he heard to soft pattering of a shower running. Giving up any pretense of civility, Cas just pushed open the door and stepped inside, expecting to wait one of the beds for Dean to come out… which was when he heard the noise.

He rushed towards the bathroom, towards the source of the noise of the groans with a sense of panic that seemed only Dean Winchester could elicit. The steam forced his eyes to tighten into a squint, a desperate attempt to see through the white haze and focus on his friend. Just as he was about push through and step into the shower, another groan rang out. Stopping short, he strained to listen to the noises. They sounded odd, even to the angel’s ears. Not so much a groan of pain or of someone being attacked which was what he initially thought but more a groan of… pleasure? 

Castiel’s eyes widened as the shock of what Dean was actually doing settled over him. “Go away.” He told himself as a wave of heat that had nothing to do with the steam surrounding him pulsed through his body. “Go away and pretend like you didn’t see a thing.” Only, his body wasn’t moving. It was like his feet were glued to the ageing tiles beneath his leather moccasins. His mind was screaming at him that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be spying and that Dean would so not be happy if he caught him… but all of his conscious efforts to move were futile, his body simply refusing to comply. 

Another moan, another wave of heat & a whole load of inappropriate thoughts later Castiel felt his own erection punch out against his slacks. The sudden rush of unexplained emotions towards the human had him biting his lower lip, the angel falling even deeper into the fantasy that currently consumed him. It wasn’t until the shower turned off and Dean literally knocking him out of his stupor that Castiel frantically tried to cover himself, the beige trench coat doing little to hide the hard length that stood out proudly from his hips. “what the?” He heard Dean mutter as he righted himself, and realized exactly who he’d run into. 

“Cas? How…uh..” There was a pause and Castiel had the sense that Dean was lost for words, which shocked him. Dean was never lost for words. “How long have you been standing there?” And there it was… the question that Castiel was dreading. The question he wasn’t entirely sure he could answer. How long had he been standing there? Long enough that he saw his best friend stroking his rigid length. Long enough that he wondered what it would feel like if it was his own hand doing that for him. Long enough that he fell into a tidal wave of raw emotion that make him want to tear at his own skin to relieve himself from it. “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that I just thought…” He caught sight of Dean and realized he’d become hard again. The sight of him in all his glory derailing his thoughts once more, his teeth subconsciously biting into his lower lip. “I heard noises and thought someone was attacking you.” Castiel finally managed to say, his voice rough. I’m sorry, I’ll leave…” And finally, his body complied with his minds will and he spun on his heel and started to walk away…


End file.
